goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler
Skyler is Teddy's friend. She is also a ex-girlfriend of Spencer Walsh. Skyler also dated PJ Duncan.She is set to retrun in the Series 3 Episode Skyler's Return.She is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino. Personality Skyler is not the smartest person you'll ever meet. She doesn't catch on very fast and gets confused easily. When Spencer and her went out Spencer claimed to Teddy that Skyler and him were cousins and told Skyler that he and Teddy were cousins when she saw Teddy's picture in his wallet. Personal life Skyler was Spencer's love interest some time after he started dating Teddy ("Girl Bites Dog"). She seems to be just as upset about her break-up as Teddy was. But later became friends with Teddy besides thinking she was odd ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band"). She also likes the Gurgles just like PJ. Relationships Brock Skyler's past boyfriend, Brock, is captain of the wrestling team. Skyler is sad whenever he texts her. ("Teddy's Bear") Spencer Walsh Skyler dated Spencer for an unknown amount of time, but they started going out sometime after Spencer and Teddy became a couple. They broke up after Skyler found out he was cheating on her with Teddy Duncan. PJ Duncan At first, she pretends to dislike him in front of Teddy. She quickly turned around and mouthed the words "call me". She appears to be dumber than PJ throughout the series. Skyler's "dad" was watching PJ when they first started to date, but later in the episode PJ finds that he is just hired to pretend to be her father after he claims that he is the one for Skyler in Monkey Business. In her last appearance PJ in the City, she and PJ break up after she moves to New York, although PJ tries to follow her. He took on Brock just for Skyler ("Teddy's Bear"). Teddy Duncan Teddy and Skyler are friends. They performed together with PJ and The Vibe in the Battle of the Bands. They were both dating Spencer at the same time. Spencer had told Teddy that Skyler and him were just cousins. They first met each other in Girl Bites Dog at Spencer's job. When they found out that they were both dating Spencer, Skyler poured Spencer's new smoothie on his head and Teddy shoved pie on a stick in his face. Ivy Wentz Skyler became Ivy's friend in Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band. She and Ivy, as well as Teddy, made a video together- but they ended up not publishing the video. It is unknown if they met each other again. Ivy was probably unaware of Skyler and PJ's relationship. Gallery skyler.png skyler2.png skyler3.png Samantha-Boscarino-samantha-boscarino-12855735-170-255.jpg 2914795917 a194a4e306.jpg 320px-Samantha-samantha-boscarino-2430174-400-600.jpg 320px-98272028.jpg 320px-0-4.png 311px-Samantha-boscarino-perfect-game-los-angeles-Nobwvt.jpg Pjitc.jpg Samantha Boscarino..jpg Background Information * Although Skyler isn't really smart, she seems to be able to play instruments like the piano, guitar, and vocal exercises. * She has dated Spencer, Brock, and PJ. * In "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", when Ivy and Teddy find out she isn't really smart, they both say, "It's a good thing you're pretty" and Teddy also asks if Charlie thought she was pretty too in her video diary. * She and her new boyfriend PJ claim that they never get the look Teddy gets when she has a idea. * She likes the Gurgles, just like PJ when he introduced it to her. * She leaves the show in season 2, likely because her portrayer, Samantha Boscarino, is now a main cast member on Nickelodeon's new show, How to Rock Appearances * "Girl Bites Dog" * "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" * "Battle of the Bands" * "Meet the Parents" * "Monkey Business" * "PJ in the City" (Last Regular Appearance) * "Skylers Return" (Guest Apperance) * * Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Recurring Characters